Unexpected Miracles
by NicoleRization
Summary: AU/ AH sorry bad summary but this is my remake of New Girl In Town. It has the same plot to it and all just updated and the story is just as great. For all new comers the story is about Rose and Dimitri with some POVs of the other majors. :) please read, you'll like it


Ch.1: Old Town Blues

Dear Rosemarie,

Since I know you are soon moving from Texas without an exact plan on where to go I thought I would write to you about this new town me and my fiancé just moved to. It's in Montana and I think you would just absolutely love it here. It's great around here this time of year, you should come visit to check the place out. I know this is kinda off topic but how have you been, darling? I think you would get along spectacularly with my love Sydney. She is a small bit like you; she has that same spunk as you but with only a small percentage of your feisty attitude. Those however are the only similarities between the two of you. I look forward to hearing from you and hope you come visit soon.

Yours truly,

Adrian Ivashkov

I had just finished reading the letter from Him when I heard Lissa knock on my bedroom door. I had received the letter a few months ago and decided maybe it was time to get this over with, but at the same time I wanted to keep ignoring it. I had been ignoring all things from Adrian since our breakup when he left me for his current _fiancée_ Sydney. He met her at his work, Ivashkov Co., a huge business that is acquainted with everything nowadays. It was terrible seeing as to we had been together for 3 years. I had been a high school senior when I had met him and we started dating. Now 5 years later since I met him, and one of them being me ignoring him, I am going to see him. I was sitting with on my bed facing the window with the door to my back, so Lissa could not see what I was doing. I put the letter back into the envelope and tucked it into my back pocket as I stood up telling Lissa to come in. She did not know I had even had the note.

"What is it Lissa?" I asked her forcing a smile onto my face hoping she didn't see that I'm hiding something from her.

"Huh? Oh, the moving guys finished loading the truck and wanted to know if they should stick around." Lissa told me while staring down at the floor. She was leaving Texas behind because her ex-boyfriend broke up with her when he found out we were leaving to go see Adrian and she was still upset about it.

"Tell the guys they can leave, we will be driving where we are going, and it won't be necessary for them to come." She nodded and turned to leave to leave when I stopped her, "Lissa are you sure you're okay? We can stay if you want, we don't need to go I have no business going to go see that pompous jerk." She turned around all the way, walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me, what she did next surprises me the most because I look out for her instead of the other way around.

"Rose, you need closure with him and staying here will make getting over him harder. You, however, can't get over Adrian until you see him in person and can truly see he is happy with Sydney and you know I'm right honey." Lissa told me looking straight into my eyes.

Lissa had been my best friend since kindergarten when we had this wretched teacher. On the first day of school we arrived and sat down at our tables after putting our stuff into our cubbies. The assignment the teacher had given us for the day was to write our names on our name cards as best as we could, it was beyond cruelty to me and Lissa because my full name is Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, and Lissa's full name is Vasilisa Sabrina Rhea Dragomir. I mean being in kindergarten you could not expect us to spell this! So I did the most reasonable thing a girl my age with a great throwing arm with the ability to throw things at moving targets would do, I threw a crayon box at her large head and when she turned around demanding to know who did it, before anyone could reply, I pointed at some black-haired boy at the table with the name of Jacob. I yelled, "He did it!" and he was sent to the principal's office. Lissa and I had been best friends since.

After a short time of consoling each other I pulled back and gave her a look saying we need to go. Lissa reluctantly let go of me and we walked out of my room. I looked back one last time and then closed the door to this part of my life. We got into the truck and I started it up. I put the truck in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. We started our trip to the one place I thought I would never be going to, Montana and Adrian.


End file.
